


Darling, So It Goes

by orphan_account



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Unus Annus - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Can't help falling in love, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentions of Elvis Presley Songs, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22355572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After salsa dancing, Mark and Ethan decide to practice slow dancing in case of another dancing video.Very fluffy self-indulgent fic, but it's okay.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 129





	Darling, So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Short oneshot based off an idea I got watching the salsa dancing video.  
> Disclaimer: I don't ship these two irl; them with their girlfriends is the cutest thing I've ever seen. This idea was really cute, though.

Mark

With a sigh, I flopped down on the couch. "We should try pole dancing next," Ethan suggested, flopping down onto the couch beside me.  


"Salsa dancing was enough for me for a while," I murmured. "But, if we're gonna go all out, might as well try ballet."  


Ethan let out a light laugh, the sound filling me with warmth. Unus Annus was probably the best idea I've ever had; I finally have a productive excuse to hang out with my boyfriend as much as I want, we get to try so many stupid things...  


He smiled softly at me, cocking his head to the side. "Whatcha staring at, Marky?" he asked, his smile quickly turning to a smirk as I blushed.  


"We could just do a whole dancing video," I suggested, my head hitting the back of the couch. "Slow dancing, ballet, the works."  


Ethan hopped up, his smile returning as he held a hand out to me. "Well then, we gotta practice."  


"What?"  


"Practice." Ethan said, drawing out the word. "Dancing."  


"...Ethan, what are you talking about?"  


Huffing out a sigh, Ethan brought his hands down on his thighs dramatically. "Dance with me, you big idiot!" he exclaimed. "I don't know any ballet, but we can practice slow dancing."  


"Oh," I replied after a moment, and Ethan laughed, filling me with feeling once more. He pulled me to my feet with a soft smile. Nobody I'd rather slow dance with.  


"Want a turn at leading, darling?"  


With a blush, I replied, "Your choice."  


Why am I so sensitive? I mentally scolded myself. Probably just tired from dancing for an hour. I hope.  


Ethan turned on a mix of songs to slow dance to, running them through the speakers in my Alexa. As the familiar intro to _Can't Help Falling in Love_ played through the speakers, my eyes met Ethan's.  


He pulled me closer to him, placing his hands on my hips. With what I assumed was a lovestruck smile, I slung my hands around his neck and we started swaying in a circle.  


"I don't know what I'm doing," I murmured.  


Ethan smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Me either, darling," he whispered, and I blushed again.  


The beginning lyrics to the song started, and we swayed together. Me, sweaty and sore; Ethan, smiling like a goofball and barely sweating.  


"But I can't help falling in love with you," Ethan sang along with the song, reminding me why I fell in love with him. He's just... everything. All the good adjectives. He makes my brain short-circuit and my thoughts race at the same time. Every time I see him, I have to resist the urge to hold him. Let him know how much he means to me.  


He swayed with the music, completely oblivious to how much I love him. No matter how much I told him, he couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull.  


As the final lyrics of the song faded out, I pulled him closer, just hugging him as another song came over the speakers. "I love you so much," I murmured, burying my face in his shoulder. Ironically enough, the next song that came on ended up being _Put Your Head on my Shoulder_. Ethan laughed softly, hugging me tightly.  


"Love you too, darling," he replied, bringing his lips to mine.  


I wouldn't mind doing this all day.  


**Author's Note:**

> I love these two idiots.  
> Will be deleted November 2020 (obviously).


End file.
